This invention relates to an apparatus for advancing a record medium in a printing machine, and more particularly, it relates to an apparatus of the type described which can be operated in any one of three modes of operation, namely:
1. Manual, PA1 2. Incremental, or PA1 3. Slewing.
In certain printing or typing operations, for example, a platen and pinch rollers are utilized to advance a record medium with regard to the associated print head. As each line of printing is completed, the platen is incrementally rotated to advance the record medium thereon. At certain times, it is desirous to fast-feed or slew the record medium past the print head without any printing taking place. At other times, it is also desirous to be able to manually advance the record medium.
Some of the prior art apparatuses for performing the operations of the types described in the previous paragraph are extremely complex in design and expensive to manufacture.